Ron en el país de las maravillas
by Lilith de Lioncourt
Summary: Durante el séptimo libro. Ron Weasley es de los que evitan reflexionar sobre sus fallos. Darse cuenta de lo que realmente le atormenta es algo para lo que necesita ayuda, y por eso serán los demás quienes se lo muestren metido en un cuento ya olvidado.


_Todo lo que tiene que ver con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y el cuento de Alicia tampoco lo escribí yo, fue alguien llamado Lewis Carroll, pero yo me he inspirado más en la peli de Disney. Agradecimientos como siempre a mi querida amiga y beta Yuly, y de paso también a mi hermana el fantasma rosa, por hacer que me obsesionara con esta película que ni siquiera me gustaba ¬¬_

_Ahora, aquí viene el fic para el reto "De Cuento" propuesto por Odisea: _

**Ron en el País de las Maravillas**

Una de las grandes frustraciones de Arthur Weasley es no tener una sola gota de sangre muggle en sus venas. Su sueño siempre fue casarse con una mujer muggle, o en su defecto hija de muggles, que siempre sería más fácil de conocer en Hogwarts. Por azares del destino acabó enamorándose de Molly Prewett, una bruja de su misma condición, por lo que su sueño nunca llegó a cumplirse. Afortunadamente, era un hombre tenaz y apasionado, y ya que su mujer no iba a enseñarle la verdadera magia que él buscaba, la encontraría por sí mismo. Su colección contaba con una radio a pilas, una cámara de fotos que daba lugar a imágenes que no se movían y diversos libros de autores de ese mundo que tanto le fascinaba, la mayoría trataban sobre temas de índole científica, aunque también tenía una gran colección de libros históricos y algún que otro cuento infantil. Cuando descubrió estos últimos, ya había tenido cinco hijos. Bill, Charlie y Percy, alegaban ser demasiado mayores para cuentos infantiles y se escabullían en busca de ocupaciones más "maduras" que convencieran a su padre de que no tenían tiempo para eso. Los gemelos Fred y George eran demasiado escurridizos e inquietos para estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar simplemente escuchando una historia, fuese cual fuese su origen. Así, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza, nació su sexto hijo, Ronald Billius Weasley. Era lo suficientemente tranquilo y pequeño para poder manejarlo a su antojo.

Antes de que empezara a hablar, su padre ya aprovechaba cada momento que tenía libre para sentarlo en sus rodillas y contarle cualquiera de sus cuentos. O iba cada noche a su cama para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño con alguna de sus historias. Se sentía como un padre muggle más, sin saber que no era tan común en estos el saturar a sus hijos con tanta atención paterna centrada sólo en relatar cuentos. Cuando por fin tuvo edad suficiente para librarse de aquella tortura, la mente de Ron mediante un mecanismo de autodefensa borró toda la información referente a esos años de tortura psicológica hasta llegar al mismo nivel de ignorancia que tenían sus más afortunados hermanos. Por eso, cuando estaba en clase de Estudios Muggles estudiando su cultura popular, no llegó a relacionar ninguna de las historias más comunes que mencionaba la profesora Charity Burbage. Y así siguió pasando el tiempo, con un Ron feliz inconciente de todo lo que padeció en su más tierna infancia.

Ron era un miserable. En un gesto demasiado cobarde incluso para él, había dejado tirados a sus amigos en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y se había escondido en casa de su hermano Bill. Su hermano mayor no le recordaba continuamente con palabras lo que había hecho, pero se notaba claramente la decepción en su mirada. Por eso intentaba comportarse de forma más servicial que un elfo doméstico, y estuvo a punto de convertirse en ese breve periodo de tiempo en casi tan buen amo de casa como su madre, lo que le permitió darse cuenta antes que nadie de la presencia de un invitado no deseado.

-Bill, creo que hay un boggart en el sótano- informó a su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó incrédulo. Se había dado cuenta de la necesidad de Ron de buscar algo con lo que distraerse, pero se convenció al ver su expresión resuelta -. No te preocupes, son inofensivos, ahora bajo yo.

-No hace falta, yo me ocuparé- y antes de que Bill pudiera replicar, Ron ya bajaba las escaleras varita en mano dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Visualizó a las arañas que suponía iba a encontrar, y preciosos lacitos de color rojo que adornarían sus patitas tras lanzarles un _Ridiculus_, abrió la puerta del sótano y… ¡Plop!

Desde cuándo los boggarts podían hacer que te aparecieras en un lugar distinto era un misterio para el pelirrojo, pero ahí estaba él, en mitad de los terrenos de Hogwarts sin saber muy bien por qué. Tampoco sabía por qué no había nadie, ya que el hecho de que él no hubiera ido ese año a la escuela no quería decir que otros alumnos hubieran hecho lo mismo. Fue en ese momento cuando vio una figura corriendo hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Hermione, intentó seguirla.

-¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué estás en Hogwarts?- gritó desesperadamente.

-Tengo mucha prisa, lo siento pero no puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron preocupado. Sabía que debía estar enfadada con él, pero la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiera pasado en su ausencia le angustiaba demasiado para pararse a pedir perdón, tenía que seguirla para saber qué ocurría.

La perdió de vista en cuanto entró por el portal del agresivo árbol, seguramente para dirigirse a la Casa de los Gritos. Entró dentro, pero el atravesar la entrada apareció dentro de una sala muy distinta a la esperada. Una puerta que hasta ese momento Ron no había visto, se cerró detrás suya impidiéndole dar marcha atrás. Avanzó por la habitación de suelo color fucsia y paredes con diferentes dibujos de colores al cual más estridente, y en el fondo, desentonando claramente con el ambiente, un hombre moreno de tez cetrina y ropa negra. Severus Snape.

-¡Profesor Snape! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Ron con

rabia al ver al asesino de Dumbledore.

-Permítame decirle, señor Weasley, que las razones por las que estoy aquí sólo las conoce su subconsciente, así que yo en su lugar controlaría ese temperamento- espetó el nuevo director-. Y respecto a la insufrible sabelotodo que tiene por amiga, siento decirle que hace tiempo cruzó esa puerta y no parecía muy dispuesta a esperarle.

-¿Mi subconsciente? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- esta vez, Ron estaba más confuso que enfadado.

-Bueno, si no ha sido capaz de llegar a la errónea pero tan típica idea de que esto es un sueño, dudo que llegue a la verdadera conclusión - murmuró el antiguo profesor de pociones-. Supongo que sabrá al menos cómo seguir adelante.

-No- respondió Ron, y en ese momento vio cómo al lado de Snape había una puerta de color amarillo fosforito de la que no se había percatado antes.- ¿Tengo que pasar por ahí?

-¡Vaya! Muy agudo señor Weasley- dijo el profesor con evidente sorna.

El pelirrojo le miró con rabia y avanzó hacia la puerta, hasta darse cuenta de que ésta era más pequeña de lo que había pensado.

-Esta puerta es enana. No puedo pasar por ella.

-Extraordinaria asociación de ideas, señor Weasley, me está dejando realmente asombrado hoy.

Si las miradas mataran, Ron habría vengado el asesinato de Dumbledore en ese mismo momento. Afortunadamente, no tenía esa habilidad y Snape permaneció con vida para que el gryffindor pudiera preguntarle qué debía hacer.

-Es muy simple, limítese a beber de esta poción, reducirá su tamaño.

-¿Seguro que no trata de envenenarme?

-¡Bébete la maldita poción! – bramó.

-Sí, señor.

Da igual que Snape hubiera matado a Dumbledore y que él hubiera abandonado Hogwarts, seguía siendo el mismo profesor que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza cuando se enfurecía. A veces Ron se preguntaba por qué fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Tras beberse la poción, su cuerpo empezó a empequeñecer, ropa incluida (esto era algo que no entendía) y cuando al fin tuvo el tamaño suficiente para pasar por la puerta, un enorme pie se interpuso en su camino.

-He dicho que no iba a envenenarle, pero no que tuviera ninguna intención en dejarle salir vivo de aquí.

Ante un gigantesco Snape y su más que acojonante amenaza, Ron sintió cómo su piel se volvía pálida en lugar de roja como solía hacer siempre, y aprovechó el subidón de adrenalina provocado por el miedo para llegar a la puerta antes de que el hombre acabara con su vida de un pisotón.

****

Bien, lo había conseguido, seguía vivo de momento. Ahora el interrogante era dónde se encontraba, porque ante él lo único que había era una hermosa playa de fina arena, ideal para unas vacaciones, pero horrible en ese momento en el que se encontraba tan solo. Fue entonces cuando un atractivo joven, de pelo moreno y ojos grises apareció ante él.

-Hola, chaval. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó divertido.

Ron miró estupefacto a aquel muchacho que aparentaba tener su edad, y que le recordaba terriblemente a alguien.

-Yo soy Sirius, Sirius Black, bonito jersey- comentó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sirius? Pero no puedes ser tú. Tú estás… Bueno da igual. ¿Has visto a Hermione por aquí? Una chica castaña con el pelo en forma de arbusto, que va con muchas prisas.

La apariencia de Sirius cambió súbitamente. Aparecieron arrugas en su rostro, el pelo se volvió más desordenado y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo burlón para adquirir ese tono fiero que asustaría al más valiente.

-¿Dices que Hermione estaba alterada? ¿Crees que puede haber pasado algo con mi ahijado?- Ron no daba crédito al cambio que había dado la persona que estaba frente a él, había pasado de ser el joven merodeador al hombre que había pasado doce años en Azcabán- Debo ir a buscarle ahora, y tú pregunta a esos dos de ahí, quizá puedan ayudarte. ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Sirius desapareció en un bosque salido de… Ron no sabía muy bien de dónde, y en el que encontró a los gemelos con algunos de sus artículos de broma.

-¡Fred, George! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Pues qué vamos a estar haciendo?- preguntó Fred

-Estamos ideando…- secundó George

-…un nuevo juego- conluyó Fred.

-Os preguntaría de qué se trata, pero debo encontrar a Hermione, ¿la habéis visto pasar por aquí?

-Hemos visto pasar a mucha gente.

-Así que podemos haberla visto a ella.

-O haber estado mirando para otro lado.

-¡Hablo en serio!- exclamó Ron, que empezaba a enfadarse de verdad mientras su cara alcanzaba el mismo tono que su pelo.

-¡Oh, George, nuestro pequeño habla en serio!

-¿De verdad crees eso, Fred?

-De verdad lo creo, George.

-¿Pero estás seguro, Fred?

-Completamente seguro.

-¿Tan seguro de que tú eres Fred y no George de que nuestro pequeño hermano, que abandonó a sus amigos a su suerte, ahora está hablando en serio?

Fred permaneció callado durante un rato, mientras parecía meditar seriamente en las palabras de su gemelo.

-¿Quieres decir, que George eres tú?- acertó a preguntar finalmente.

Ron, que se sentía más herido de lo acostumbrado con sus hermanos tras la última pregunta del supuesto George, la última pregunta de Fred le hizo pensar que habían llegado a un punto en que le habían perdido el respeto por lo que había hecho, así que dio media vuelta llevándose su rabia a cuestas para alejarse todo lo que pudiera de ese lugar.

No sabe cuánto rato estuvo corriendo, hasta que llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid. Inexplicablemente volvía a estar en Hogwarts. Y por alguna razón, tuvo algo de suerte por primera vez desde que bajó al sótano de su hermano Bill y vio la cabeza cubierta de pelo enmarañado que tanto rato llevaba deseando encontrar.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? He estado buscándote por todas partes.

-¡Oh, Ron! Menos mal que estás aquí, no sabes lo mucho que necesito ahora tu ayuda- dijo con ojos suplicantes-. Por favor, entra en la cabaña y coge mi varita, está en un estante demasiado alto para mí.

Una cosa estaba clara, Hagrid necesitaba un elfo doméstico le pesara lo que le pesara a Hermione. Cuando encontró la varita en totalmente cubierta de polvo y restos de comida que a saber cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, una duda llegó a su mente. ¿Qué hacía allí la varita de Hermione? ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado ahí con lo ordenada que era su amiga? Desgraciadamente, esas preguntas no fueron suficientes para hacer que Ron no la cogiera, y al hacerlo su cuerpo empezó a crecer lentamente (al igual que su ropa) y cuando quiso darse cuenta apenas podía moverse dentro del hogar del semigigante.

-¡Lo has conseguido, Hermione!- exclamó el joven Sirius, que venía acompañado de Buckbeack.

-Por supuesto, no hace falta ser muy inteligente para engañar al simple de Ron, y aún así lo soy, así que no me ha supuesto ningún problema- dijo Hermione con pedantería.

-Tienes toda la razón, preciosa- contestó Sirius antes de besarla apasionadamente. Ahora, asegurémonos de que ningún semigigante encuentre intrusos en su casa- y con un elegante movimiento de varita, el joven Black prendió fuego a la cabaña para después marcharse con Hermione a lomos del hipogrifo.

Ron, dándose por vencido antes de buscar una solución que probablemente no encontraría, decidió darse un último capricho antes de morir lenta y dolorosamente. Cogió una de las zanahorias del huerto de Hagrid. Era naranja, y sería lo último que comería mientras el rojo fuego se acercaba a él, como una cruel burla a la tonalidad de su pelo…

****

Al tomar la zanahoria, un milagro ocurrió. Su cuerpo comenzó a empequeñecer hasta el tamaño adecuado para salir de ese horrible lugar. Estaba tan eufórico que no se dio cuenta de que quizá era demasiado bajito hasta que caminando por el bosque notó que lo que había dado por supuesto que sería un árbol, era en realidad una extraña flor. Pero eso no le sorprendió tanto como ver a Draco Malfoy fumando una pipa sobre ella.

-¡Tú! ¡Deberías estar llorando en casa porque tu maldito padre está en Azcabán!- exclamó Ron, liberando parte de su rabia acumulada sobre su nuevo saco de boxeo.

-¿Disculpa? No acepto órdenes de traidores a la sangre, y menos de aquellos que no dan la talla ni para defender su absurda posición.

¿Es que todo el mundo iba a echarle en cara lo de su abandono? ¿Acaso era eso algún tipo de complot para destruirle? ¿Por qué no acababa todo ya? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba Hermione para explicárselo todo? Ah, sí, volando sobre Buckbeack con extrañas compañías…

-Pues yo no acepto… frases de rubios relamidos que no levantan uno de mis antiguos palmos del suelo- contraatacó Ron.

-¿Algún problema con mi tamaño, niñato irresponsable? No necesito alcanzar determinada estatura para aplastarte, estúpida comadreja.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber cómo, maldito gusano?- replicó Ron en un despliegue de originalidad en su insulto.

-Supongo que tú con tu única neurona no eres capaz de averiguarlo por ti mismo. Es muy simple, ¿ves esos caramelos del suelo? Dumbledore los dejó ahí. El de limón te hará más grande y el de plátano más pequeño. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer con gente importante, como es de esperar en alguien como yo, que sabes que soy importante…

Ron apenas escuchó las últimas palabras, cogió un puñado de caramelos y siguió adentrándose en el bosque, tenía que saber que estaba ocurriendo fuera bueno o malo, y maquinar su venganza en caso de que fuera lo segundo.

Cuando encontró un claro en el bosque donde le pareció oportuno crecer, buscó entre sus caramelos uno de limón, pero cuál no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que todos era amarillos. Si algo sabía de los muggles, es que algunos creían en el karma, aquella fuerza sobrenatural que había mantener el equilibrio emocional de las personas, luego después de tan mala suerte, ahora tocaba algo de la buena. Se aventuró con un caramelo central, de la tonalidad más clara, preguntándose si también cambiarían de tamaño con él. ¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno estaba! No pudo evitar tomar uno más, después otro y después… recuperó el tamaño que ya tuvo en el dulce hogar de Hagrid. Bueno, al menos sabía que debía tomar los caramelos de plátano uno a uno hasta que considerara que había encogido suficiente.

Una vez de su tamaño y preguntándose si seguiría en sus 182 cm originales o variaría ligeramente, pudo escuchar una voz aguda e infantil que canturreaba una canción de las que su madre le enseñó a los cinco años y que los gemelos modificaron durante su adolescencia añadiendo tintes más adultos. La voz en cuestión venía de la rama de un árbol, y su dueña no era otra que Luna Lovegood, que acariciaba distraidamente a Crookshanks. Le miró con sus enormes ojos azules mientras sonreía inocentemente. Tan inocentemente que daba miedo. Ron tragó hondo.

-Hola Luna

-Hola Ron, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy buscando a Hermione. ¿La has visto pasar por aquí?

El nerviosismo era evidente en su voz, sólo esperaba que pasara desapercibido para la rubia.

-He visto a mucha gente, las excentricidades de La Reina necesitan cada vez más atención. ¿Has visto tú mi cola y mis orejas? Mi padre dice que son más bonitas que las de Crookshanks.

-¿La Reina? ¿Quién es La Reina?- preguntó el chico ignorando las palabras de Luna que estaban fuera de su interés inmediato.

-Todo el mundo sabe quien es. No es necesario decirlo.

-¿Se trata de alguna aliada de _Quien-tú-sabes_?

-No, es_ Quien-tú-sabes_.

-¿Me estás diciendo que _Quien-tú-sabes _es ahora La Reina?

-No, siempre ha sido La Reina.

-Pero entonces no se trata de…- Ron dejó la frase a medias, mientras Luna seguía mirándolo fijamente sin entender nada aparentemente.

-¿Quieres acariciar al gato?- preguntó la chica finalmente. Ron dudó unos instantes y finalmente aceptó. El gato de Hermione tenía el pelo más suave de lo que hubiera imaginado si alguna vez hubiese tenido interés en pensar en eso.

-Entonces, ¿sabes a dónde se dirigía Hermione?

-No exactamente, de hecho, ¿quién sabe a dónde nos dirigimos?

-Dumbledore, él lo sabía todo. Hermione también, pero es a ella a quien busco, así que…

- Pero a Dumbledore puedes preguntarle, lo encontrarás detrás de ese unicornio con paraguas, junto al escreguto de pelo morado.

-¿Pero no estaba muerto?

-No, los unicornios son más resistentes de lo que la gente cree, el hecho de ser tan respetados por el resto de criaturas les confiere cierta seguridad.

-No, me refería a Dumbledore.

-Ah, pues no lo sé. Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

Ron dudaba de que hubiera un cuadro del antiguo director en el bosque, y la posibilidad de hablar con su espíritu o cadáver le parecía menos factible, pero quedarse hablando con Luna se le antojó poco útil dadas las circunstancias. Se encaminó al lugar que le había indicado, pero tuvo que andar bastante rato después de haber pasado el unicornio paraguado (¡dichosa Luna y sus indicaciones!) Vio al presuntamente muerto, Albus Dumbledore. Tomaba el té con otro anciano tan arrugado como él pero con menos pelo. Llevaban gorros de colores y collares hawaianos, todo parecía indicar que celebraban una fiesta. Una pancarta colgaba de dos árboles y rezaba: "Feliz fiesta de la no vida".

Ron se acercó lentamente, no muy seguro de si realmente quería hablar con ellos o no.

-¿Pro-profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó tímidamente

-¡Profesor dice!- dijo el anciano de pelo corto riendo a carcajadas.

-Normal, querido Gellert. A este joven le cuesta reconocer a las personas fuera del entorno al que se acostumbra a verlas. Es normal que se encuentre tan perdido.

-Profesor- dijo Ron sin tratar de cambiar su postura-, ¿qué significa esa pancarta?

-Mi preciado señor Weasley, esa es una buena pregunta. Verá, hablando con mi querido amigo Gellert Grindelwald sobre nuestras respectivas vidas, nos dimos cuenta que independientemente de lo aprovechadas o no que estén, han sido demasiado cortas- "¿Cortas?" pensó Ron-. Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que la vida es algo completamente insignificante en nuestro camino, lo que realmente cuenta es el estado en el que estamos ahora. La no vida, o la muerte como otros prefieren llamarla.

-Sí, ese chico al que todos temen, Voldemort, el pobre está desperdiciando tristemente su vida queriendo alargarla. Con lo fácil que sería dejarse morir y existir en este estado de paz. ¡Pobre muchacho!- reflexionó Grindelwald.

-Bueno, sin duda ahora que sabes esto, querrás acabar con tu vida, cosa que entiendo. Pero, ¿no te apetecería tomar antes un caramelo de limón? Te ayudará a…

-¡No!- gritó Ron, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían para alejarse de ese lugar, donde los dos ancianos se quedaron atónitos ante su reacción. No quería volver a crecer, y mucho menos morir intoxicado con los caramelos si eso es a lo que se refería Dumbledore con eso de que le ayudarían en algo.

Cuando finalmente el cansancio hizo mella en sus capacidades físicas y sus piernas dejaron de ser extremidades que su cerebro pudiera sentir como suyas, Ron se desplomó en el suelo. Parecía que caería en la inconsciencia de un momento a otro, ese loco mundo estaba acabando con él y el estrés sufrido era más de lo que él pudiera aguantar. Estaba en ese estado cuando una chirriante voz le despertó de su leve ensoñación.

-¡Levántese, señor! ¿Qué falta de respeto es esa hacia nuestra Reina?

-¿Percy?- preguntó Ron sorprendido al ver a uno de sus hermanos mayores con una lanza y disfrazado de naipe.

-Señor Percy Weasley, quinta mano derecha de La Reina y tu captor, por lo que veo- dijo pedantemente.

-De eso nada, este es mío- dijo la que parecía ser Ginny, vestida de forma similar a su hermano y con mirada calculadora-. Se lo llevaré a La Reina y así ella me concederá el honor de ser yo la que pinte al "Elegido"

Ron miró fijamente cómo Ginny alzaba la cabeza con orgullo.

-¿El "Elegido"? ¿Quién es el "Elegido"?- Preguntó confuso.

-¡Oh!, es aquel que pronto será uno de los nuestros. El motivo de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio.

-¿Pintandolo?

-Pues claro- esta vez fue Percy quien tomó la palabra aprovechando la momentánea distracción de su hermana-, cuando el "elegido" tenga el pelo del color del fuego, al igual que La Reina, podrá ser oficialmente uno de los nuestros.

-¿Del color del fuego?-En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de algo. El pelo de su hermano Percy, antaño de un tono anaranjado como el de su padre y el suyo propio, había tomado un matiz más rojizo, más semejante al que lucían su madre y su hermana. Miró a su alrededor percatándose de que no estaban solos, el resto de sus hermanos y otros familiares estaban ahí, con esos mismos ridículos trajes, tiñendo el cabellos de todos sus conocidos. Hermione dándose el lote con Víctor Krum (¿desde cuándo era tan ligerita?), Sirius, Lupin, Seamus Finnigan…- ¿es que le estáis tiñendo el pelo a todo el mundo?

-Es una cuestión de experimentación. Debemos saber qué tipo de poción colorante es la que mejor queda antes de dar el paso con el "Elegido"- aclaró Ginny.

-¿Y se puede saber quién demonios es La Reina y quién ese estúpido "Elegido"?

Un trueno sonó en el cielo tras la pregunta de Ron. De no se sabe muy bien dónde, apareció una gran mesa donde se encontraban una furiosa Molly Weasley y un agazapado y discreto Harry Potter.

-¿Quién osa a insultar de esa manera a su Majestad La Reina, y a su querido "Elegido"?- bramó Molly.

-¿Qué? Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son La Reina y el "Elegido"?

-Yo soy la Reina, y éste es el "Elegido"- dijo con voz alta y clara.

-No puede ser…- murmuró Ron comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Su madre quería que Harry fuera uno de sus hijos, y por eso buscaba la manera de teñirle el pelo- Harry, se suponía que eras mi amigo, y ahora…

-Yo sólo le pedí unas mechas. Así podría tener el pelo negro como mi padre y rojo como mi madre, ya que de ella sólo heredé los ojos, y pensé que sería la mejor manera de tener algo suyo sin renunciar a la herencia genética de mi padre. Pero La Reina ideó todo esto para que el cambio fuera permanente y… Bueno, ya sabes, no tuve valor de negarme- se explicó el "Elegido".

-Pe-pero… Mamá, ¿acaso no tienes bastante con siete hijos? ¿Por qué quieres también a Harry?- preguntó desesperado y completamente celoso.

-¿Cómo osas cuestionar mis deseos?

-Sí, Ronald, ¿has venido sólo a quejarte?- se oyó a Hermione.

-Es lo único que sabe hacer, quejarse y molestar- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Nunca molará tanto como yo- añadió Bill.

-Ni si quiera besa bien, era un baboso- dijo Lavender Brown insatisfecha.

Ante las incesantes acusaciones que se iban sumando a las ya dichas, la única opción que se le ocurrió a Ron fue salir corriendo de ahí, mientras todos los demás le seguían exponiendo sus horribles opiniones hacia su persona, hasta que entre todo el gentío escuchó un claro "_Riddiculus_", y todo desapareció…

****

Al despertar, se encontró con su cuñada Fleur que acababa de reducir al boggart que había estado atormentando a Ron todo ese rato.

-¿Te encuentgas bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Sí, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Eres rubia!

-Muy obsegvadog, sin duda. No sé lo que te ha mostgado ese boggrt, pego queguido, estás hecho una pena.

-Cosas desagradables, he soñado que se volvían todos locos y me reprochaban lo que he hecho, o lo que no, y Hermione se volvía muy puta, y mi madre quería teñir de pelirrojo a Harry, y creo que sólo ha faltado que mi padre apareciera contándome un cuento.

-Miga, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Cgeo que estás un poco impresionado con lo tus miedos, pego aquí no vas a solucionaglos. ¡Debegias seg más valiente y enfgentagte a ellos en vez de quedagte noqueado pog un estúpido boggagt!- dijo Fleur exasperada ante lo absurdo de la situación. En Beauxboutons ella aprendió a reducir boggarts a los trece, bueno, puede que a los once años (solía exagerar tanto con la eficiencia de su colegio que a veces no recordaba qué partes de su vida eran reales y cuáles no).

-Tienes razón, he estado haciendo el tonto todo este tiempo. Ahora mismo voy a buscar a mis amigos y a enmendar mi error. Muchas gracias Fleur, has sido de gran ayuda- dijo más decidido que nunca.

-De nada, ¿pego estagás aquí a la hoga de la cena?

-Eso, a partir de ahora, no puedo garantizártelo.

Y así fue, cómo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser enigmática, Ron se despidió de su cuñada para retomar la misión más difícil de su vida: reconocer un error y ya de paso, ayudar a sus amigos con eso de los Horrocruxes, porque para pegarle un puñetazo a su padre tras recordar lo que le había hecho pasar de pequeño, todavía le quedaba tiempo.

FIN

Lilith

_No supondrá para mí ningún problema que alguien me deje algún review, de verdad, que no me enfado XD_


End file.
